A Warrior's way
by Demoness Simi
Summary: Harry is found by someone no one expected and is raised to become more than just a sacrificial lamb… he is a commander and a warrior.
1. Chapter 1

_**A Warrior's Way**_

JK-Chan: Welps everyone I have decided to get back into the writing scene again LOL. Trying my hand at a HP/SW x-over, hoping this does well.

Summary: Harry is found by someone no one expected and is raised to become more than just a sacrificial lamb… he is a commander and a warrior.

Chapter 1: A Warrior's Prerogative

"Harrison Solo-Fel!" came the shout as a young man bounded past a couple standing on a beach.

The teen slid to a stop and turned to look over at the woman that had shouted at him, "Yes Mum?" he asked, trying to look innocent and failing.

A sigh left her but the smile stayed, "I know we are on a new planet, but we are not here by choice. We are here because of an odd summons that showed up." She said.

"I know mum. It is why you and dad are here. And why you took over my training from Master Durran," he explained, "but mum, this could maybe help with the war back home. I wish I could have flown or at least brought my fighter and R-7 with me." He said.

The young woman stepped to his side, "I know, but this planet does not have the technology that we are used to. They are pre-hyperspace and that in of itself can cause issues if we show up with fighters and odd droids" she told him, "we are here to find out about this and see if there is anything that we can possibly use. "

A man moved behind the woman and spoke as well, "This is your birth planet and you have a secondary energy source outside of the force according to your mother, uncle, and master. So perhaps we can figure this out." He told him.

The teen sighed then spoke, "I apologize to you both" he said formally.

The young woman smiled as her hand ran through messy black hair, "no apologies needed my young son," she said.

Harrison nodded his head, "so what now?" he asked his parents.

The woman closed her eyes and called on the force to see what would be the best course of action, "There is nothing here for us," she began, "But we are needed to save someone here." She then turned and headed towards the cloaked ship.

The two males looked at one another before shrugging and following her into the ship. Once they were onboard the ramp closed and the ship took off with a quiet whine of the engines. The elder of the two moved into the co-pilot's chair and glanced over.

"What did you see?" he asked her.

The woman looked over, "A castle that is being used as a school in the same country that we found Harrison." She told them, "but the man there he is steeped in darkness and I fear if we stay he will manipulate our son into doing something he will not wish to do." She said, "I believe he is the one that sent that message."

The ship flew over the ocean and angled along the coast before heading inland. Harrison looked out the window then frowned as he felt that strange energy permeating the large forest full of ancient trees. His eyes then tracked to the west and soon he saw the castle that his mum had spoken over. He moved to one of the other areas and began doing a scan of the immediate vicinity before pointing out an area that would work to land without disturbing the area. The woman nodded and then began landing the ship, placing it into stand-by instead of shutting it down. Something told her it would be needed. She grabbed her robe and sighed as she put it on, but left her lightsaber in the hidden compartment near the pilot's chair as well as her blaster. She gave a pointed look to her son to do the same and he did with a small pout.

"I feel naked without my weapons." He said as he pulled on the robe and groaned, "and why the robe? Why can't I just wear what I normally wear?"

"we are representing the Jedi order and this is the best way to do so that does not seem threatening," she explained to her son, "and we want to appear as least threatening as possible to this backworld planet."

The man smirked as he heard the tone of voice that bespoke of hating something yet dealing with it, "It is truly backworld and deep into the Unknown Regions. Not even the Chiss are aware of it" he said as he stowed his own blaster away, but he did put on his ceremonial sword that matched his dress uniform.

"Wait… it's that far into the Unknown Region? Then how did you find me?" he asked.

Before the woman could say anything the man spoke again, "oh that is a bit of a funny story. You see your mum decided to delve into the force far deeper than is advised. And without an anchor." He said with a chuckle, "Grandmaster Skywalker was not amused and gave her quite the blistering lecture from what I hear."

The woman gave the man a force slap upside his head and then strode down the now lowered ramp, "continue telling stories like that and you will be sleeping outside with the kryat dragons." She said with a huff.

Harrison laughed as he followed behind, "so the force showed you me?" he asked her.

Soft eyes looked to her son and smiled, "It did. I came here thinking I might find a weapon to help with the war, but instead it brought me to a shivering child left outside in the middle of winter. I knew then that you were for me and I would raise you to be a wonderful young man. You saved me that day as well for I was in a very dark place having lost my younger brother and already deep into the war back home." She said, "I would never change any of it though."

Harrison smiled to his mum, "well let's get what we need and get out of here. This place feels oily and suffocating," he said as he stepped onto the grass and saw people approaching, "I think we triggered some type of arcane security system." He commented, eyes looking around for any type of weapon or defensive system, his analytical mind working for all possibilities already.

"And people question why he was named as one of the squadron commanders, they have never watched him in action then." The man said as they walked towards the approaching adults.

"Don't say that too loudly, we do not want to give him a big head at all" she said then squared her shoulders, eyes falling onto the man with a long beard at the head of the group.

Dumbledore had felt the wards surrounding the grounds of the school suddenly scream out that the wards had been broken and breached. He had told Minerva and Filius to follow him, informing the others to keep the students inside. Severus tried to protest, but decided not to argue over something as silly as this. As he moved across the lawn of the school grounds he caught the sight of three people appearing out of nowhere, two were obviously adults and the third was a teen. The woman and the teen wore camel colored robes with the hoods pulled up that shadowed their faces; the man was in some type of military garb. What was odd was that despite the wards being triggered it was not apparition that had caused it, it was something else. The elder wizard moved towards the trio and stopped a few feet away, taking in what he could see.

"Welcome to Hogwarts travelers," Dumbledore said, though his tone was taking a cautionary lilt, "I am not sure how you were able to breach the wards that protect this institution of learning, but nonetheless you have. I am Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and whom am I speaking to?"

The woman stepped forward to speak, "I am General and Master Jedi Jaina Solo-Fel and this is my husband Commander General Jagged Fel of the Chiss Army. And our son Jedi Apprentice and Commander Harrison Solo-Fel." She said, introducing them by their titles.

Dumbledore's focus turned to the teenager there, trying to get a better view of just who was under the hood. The teen pulled the hood back, a smirk upon his lips, as he exposed the long dark hair and deep green eyes that held a hint of honey around the pupil. The face had thinned out some with age, but there standing before him was the very child that went missing so many years prior. The headmaster heard Minerva gasp as she too realized just who the young man was that stood before them. Despite being older, he was still far too much like his father and mother to dismiss easily. His hand went to his wand to forcibly return the young man to his rightful place among the magical world and Dumbledore knew much work will need to be done to erase whatever these foreigners had done to him. Harry noticed that the man was reaching for a weapon and in an instant he had disarmed the other, the wand smacking into his hand quickly. The young man ignored the strange sensation that moved up his arm after the wand made contact with his hand. He narrowed his eyes on the man there, ignoring the other two despite their wands being out and pointed at the trio. Dumbledore just stood there in shock as he narrowed his eyes at the teenager there as well as the two adults that did nothing to stop him. If anything the pair were smirking as if they knew that the boy would not be harmed by any there.

"Harry…my boy…come over here," Dumbledore said suddenly, "I am not sure how you ended up with those people, but you need to come here so we can protect you from your kidnappers."

Jaina had to restrain the urge to laugh as she heard this, but did not say anything as her son spoke at that moment, "My kidnappers? You must be kidding me." He said as he caught the surface thoughts of the elderly woman there and nearly growled, "It was you then that left me with those people." He said as his eyes focused on the elderly man.

Dumbledore started as if he had been slapped, "If you mean your loving relatives then yes" he said though he knew they were not the kind loving souls that he was trying to make them out to be.

Harry laughed, but it was cold and without mirth, "Loving? You call locking me in a cupboard under the stairs just for breathing kind? You call starving me to the point where I was barely able to function kind? Do you call making me do all the cooking and cleaning at the tender age of three loving? Then you must be mad in the head" he said, the force starting to make his hair and robes flutter.

Minerva frowned as she saw this, "Mr. Potter control yourself this very instant! You are losing control of your magic!" she chided him.

Harry did not take his eyes from the man there, "Madame I assure you I am not using this magic that you speak of." He said then spoke to Dumbledore, "now explain how you believe that me staying in that home, and I use that term very loosely, is anyways conducive to a healthy lifestyle."

Jagged moved to lay a hand on his son's shoulder, but Jaina shook her head and held him back with a whispered, "let him do this." She said.

Dumbledore was not exactly powerless without his wand, but his repertoire of spells that he could cast without one was very limited, "come here. These people must have bespelled you my boy. I have spoken to your aunt on a few occasion while searching for you and she is worried to death about you." He said, giving a very convincing lie in the face of all there.

"Your lies may be believed by those you employ here, but I know them to be just that… lies." He said as he looked back, "Mum, dad I sense I am needed at the castle. Can you keep them here so that I am not stopped?" he asked.

Dumbledore frowned at the boy called the two strangers mum and dad. Harry turned back after getting the answer he needed, moving past the two males and one female to head the way they had come from originally. The elderly male reached out to try and stop the boy, using not only a compulsion charm but also physical force. As he reached out to stop him, the elderly wizard found himself thrown to the side and unable to move. Albus Dumbldore was able to look over and saw the woman there with her hand out and a look of absolute rage on her beautiful features. He paled as he knew he had not a chance to stop any of them if they wanted to do whatever they wished. Harry looked down at the prone man on the ground before stepping past him; the other two teachers did not try and stop him at all. Harry then moved swiftly up the lawn and into the school, pausing long enough to close his eyes and let the force lead him to where he was needed. He moved swiftly through the halls and up a multitude of stairs, jumping across to the next landing when the stairs moved suddenly. The force was screaming at him to save whoever it was that needed saving, that if he did not then a loss would be great within the force. He nearly ran into a blond haired male as he turned a corner, sensing that the other was now following behind him, whether to stop him or in curiosity. Harry hurried up a twisting staircase and ended upon the roof of a tall tower. The other male nearly ran into his back when he stopped abruptly at the sight of a delicate looking girl there on the edge of the rooftop.

Harry made a small noise, making sure not to startle her but also letting her know she was not alone. The other male followed behind, then stopped even though Harry continued onward. The young man took in the girl that sat there, she turning to look at those that had come up on the roof. The light blond hair of the young woman blew away from her face in the wind; her silvery orbs were staring at him in shock and a little bit of fear. Harry could tell she had been crying and something about her screamed despair as she sat there, teetering on the edge that would lead to her death. He slowly approached her, hands up with his palms out in a way he would do so when approaching an injured animal. He sensed the other male there, but didn't hear him moving from his place by the door. It was almost as if he was guarding the door from anyone else coming up there. The closer he got to her the more he noticed. He could tell that her lip was split and her cheek was already showing a deep purple from what could have been a punch or a slap. He could feel his anger rising with the thought of anyone harming such a beautiful and delicate flower.

"I won't harm you," he said softly, keeping his voice gentle and soft, "Who was it that hurt you?' he asked.

The girl looked away from the mesmerizing green eyes and back over to the edge of the tower she sat upon, "I am not worth your anger" she whispered softly, almost too soft for anyone to hear.

Harry heard her though, his hearing much sharper than most, "You are worth more than just my anger," he said feeling an almost instant connection to her through the force, "let me help you…please?' he nearly pleaded with her, "killing yourself is not going to make it go away, or bring those that did this to you to justice."

The girl just shook her head as she sat there, "if you knew what happened, what I am you would let me just go. Let me find peace" she said softly.

Harry turned to look at the other male and moved to his side to speak to him, "do you know who she is?" he asked the other, making sure the girl was not about to jump or do anything.

The other nodded, "Her name is Luna Lovegood, she is a year younger than me and I am guessing you as well," he said, "She lost her father last year and has no other family that I know of."

Harry nodded his head as he watched her, "get her things. Something tells me if what I suspect happened to her gets out she will be shunned if not ostracized," he said, his voice taking on a tone of commander.

The other smirked suddenly, "If you take me with as well Harry Potter." He said suddenly.

"That name is dead to me, it is one I have not used in far too long." He said as he looked at the other male, eyes cold and hard and causing the other to shudder, "Why should I take you with me when I do not know you at all."

The other male shifted as the intense gaze bore into his very soul, "because I will be killed for helping you and her. Not to mention that I do not want to become a rapist and murderer that my father wants me to become."

"get her things and your things. Do not make it obvious that you are leaving. I will get you away from here. Whether or not you actually come with me to mine and my parents home is up to them as much as me. But we can at least take you away from this country." He said, "go now before it is too late to do so. If anyone asks you what you are doing, tell them you want to see the altercation happening outside with the headmaster of the school."

The other nodded and turned to leave; pausing long enough to tell his name, "I am Draco" he said then vanished back down the stairs. Harry watched the other a moment, and then turned to head back to where the girl was sitting. He reached out to gently take her hand into his own, sending the force to at least stabilize her injuries. He was not a healer so he could not really heal her wounds. She started suddenly, nearly falling but didn't due to Harry's hold on her hand.

"Why? Just let me go," she said as she looked at him, tears in her eyes.

Harry shook his head at this, "because you are worth more than any here." He told her gently, "I can take you away from this world, this planet to a place where you will flourish and grow." He told her as he watched her and could tell the force flowed through her, "You are special even among those that use the force Miss Luna."

Luna watched him and worried her bottom lip a moment before she spoke, a tiny drop of blood on the flushed flesh, "How…I…" she tried to pull her hand away, confused more than anything.

"I can explain after we leave. I really need to get you to our medical droid EM-3." He said, "You…I can tell you were hurt badly."

Luna tried to protest and suddenly felt her head spinning as her hand went to it, "I…I don't feel very good" she whispered softly.

Harry moved swiftly to lift her into his arms, gaining surprisingly no protest from the young woman he now held in his arms. He then saw it, the blood that had begun pooling where she had been sitting. He cursed in a multitude of languages then as he held her in one arm then the other removed his robe and wrapped her into it. Harry was not about to have anyone question him or try to take her away if they knew she was injured. Once she was secured he began the trek down to the expanse of grass where his parent's ship sat waiting for them. He did radio his mother to let her know he was on his way down with a severely injured female. He also warned them of another by the name of Draco that would leave the school grounds with them. He was nearly to the main doors when he was suddenly stopped by a man. Harry scowled at the other, nearly sending the man against the wall but then something told him to stop and wait.

"Where are you going with that girl?" the man demanded, a frown on his face as the teen looked familiar somehow, "Who are you?"

"Apprentice Solo-Fel" Harry said as he stood there, "if you do not mind, I need to get her to medical help…and now."

Severus frowned further but then looked at the girl and noticed she was pale and sweating, "The healer is a few floors up, we can take her there," he said.

"No offense to your healer, but I have means that are more advanced and I have a feeling she does not wish for her business to be told to the entire school." The other said, moving to step around, "If you are concerned for her health and safety then follow me if you must. But I will not be delayed any further."

Harry then stepped around the scowling potion's master. He needed to hurry as he noticed that Luna was taking a turn for the worse and if she developed an infection due to lack of care he was going to be quite upset. He heard the man hurrying after as he finally made it outside of the drafty castle. He could see his mother and father at a standoff against the headmaster and his people. The young jedi apprentice moved past the, ignoring the shouts for him to stop and instead he headed for the hidden ramp to the ship that was cloaked. Harry moved up the ramp and called out for the medical droid to meet him in the medical bay. He laid the girl down gently and stepped back as the droid began scanning and working on healing the young woman. Harry turned, reaching for a weapon he did not have on him as he heard a noise on the metal floor in the hall of the ship. He moved silently and saw the blond and the other man there and mentally groaned, especially seeing that his mother and father will probably have his head for inviting at least the other teen on board. Before he could say anything to the man and teen his father came rushing into the ship.

"Harrison, go and get the ship moving. The locals are in an uproar over the female you brought on board," he said, "We need to get out of range seeing as more of the adults were heading our way. Your mother is currently defending against the strange force ability they are using."

Harry frowned then looked to the two locals and barked out, "follow me, do not argue or fight me on this. You do then you will be kicked out while we are in flight." He said and rushed down the hall to the cockpit and hopped into the pilot's chair, "sit down" he said not sure if the pair followed him or not, but at the moment he didn't care.

Harry began flipping switches to fully bring the ship to life and was thankful that the ship was in standby over fully shut down. He began the take off procedure and heard his father and mother heading towards the cock pit. Harry closed the ramp and then took off towards the open space to figure out their next moves. He wasn't sure what to do with the other two males that were there, but for now they needed to regroup and figure out what is going to happen. Once the ship broke the atmosphere harry brought it to a high orbit to avoid any detection from the arcane satellites that were orbiting the planet. He put the ship into standby and then turned and saw his mother and father there looking at their passengers that tagged along.

"Harrison, care to explain what is going on here?" his father asked.

"Funny story that is," he said rubbing the back of his head as he watched his parents, "The boy wanted to come with, and the man… well he just followed me," he told them.

Severus fought the urge to roll his eyes, "I came aboard to make sure that Miss Lovegood was treated for what ever injuries she had gained." He said, "and seeing as I am a professor at Hogwarts I would be remiss if I allowed her to be taken by strangers."

Harry scowled at the other, "If you are a professor as you say you are, then explain how it was that I found her ready to take her own life because she had been beaten and most likely raped by students of your school…" he demanded, ignoring the gasps from the others there.

Severus paled at this, "Impossible…" he said, but somehow he knew it was all too true. After all the school did not really prevent students from having intercourse, nor did the school offer sex-education classes either. And many of the pure blood males preferred to use the muggle born or half bloods to sate their needs knowing that those particular girls would never tell for fear of what the pure bloods could do to their potential in the magical world. But for them to go after Miss Lovegood, meant the boys of the magical world found her no better than a muggle born. He sighed as he knew if she had been violated she would never be accepted in the magical world.

Jaina laid a hand onto her son's shoulder to calm him, focusing on the man and teen there, "As you are much aware, we are not from here. What is it you want to do? We can take you to another country if you are unable to return to your own," she offered.

Draco frowned and shook his head, "No matter where I go down there, my father will hunt me down and either kill me or force me to take the Dark Mark and become a Death Eater. I will not murder and rape for power."

Jagged heard this and frowned some, "Where we are going, it will be a change to what you are used to. You will have to learn technology that is far beyond what this planet can offer."

Draco felt a bit lost at this, but then squared his shoulders, "I will do what ever is needed to escape the fate that waits for me back there."

Jaina could see that he meant every word of it and then nodded her head and looked to the man, "You as well… what do you wish for us to do? Do you want to be taken back or to another country?"

Severus would not allow his godson to go off gallivanting around the universe by himself and decided that he did not have much of a life there on Earth, "I will go with you. Perhaps I can find new plants to experiment with on potions." He commented, more to himself than anyone else.

Jaina and Jagged exchanged a look then nodded, then Jag said, "Very well then. I will get you both settled in. We leave for our galaxy in a few hours" he led Draco and Severus from the cockpit.

Harry turned back to begin programming in the jump coordinates knowing it will be a few hours to reach the jump point, "I can feel you staring mother." He said softly.

Jaina sat in the copilot's chair next to him, "I support whatever it is you want to do, but are you certain with all of this?" she asked.

Harry sighed and looked over, pausing, "I am sure. The force guided me there. And even though I should have told both of them to go away and stay, I didn't. I think they will be a great asset for us and…and good friends too." He said, "I should check on Luna." He told her.

"Go on then. I love you," she told him as he left the cockpit and headed down to the medical bay.

Harry soon found out that the girl was in a medically induced coma to help her body heal, but she could not be put into the bacta tank due to the possibility she was carrying a child. Harry nodded and then helped secure her to the bed before heading off to grab a cup of Caff and then get moving towards the jump point. Harry just knew that things were going to change and fast, not just with the war, but with his family too. But for now he was going to focus on the here and now as he brought the ship about and once he reached the jump point near Saturn, he headed home.

AN:

Well here is the first chapter. I have an idea just where I want to go with this story, and I plan on making it well worth it. Please review and let me know, and I will give shout outs next chapter…. ENJOY!


	2. War of Wars

A Warrior's Way

AN: Another chapter here we go. But Reviews first:

Readership: Glad you are liking it, and here is more to sate the hunger for this story LOL

Guest (Marisares): Unfortunately this time it is not a story where Harry comes in like a knight on a white horse to save the wizarding world. He basically doesn't really know his place in that world. Only knowing that living with his relatives caused pain and sorrow for him. So nope this time Dumbledore gets away with it… Sorry

ImaginativeFury: Just so you know, just because that is how I started it, does not mean that is how it will continue. I would appreciate it if you would kindly keep the cursing to a minimum… After all, others can read the reviews and I am sure children will as well. And if you do not like the story, then do not read it.

Guest: I have not yet figured out just what pairings I want. Not sure if it will be mxm or mxf, or what just yet. But unfortunately I won't be pairing him with Anakin… his mother figure is Jaina and that would be his uncle… and quite a bit older than him… if he were alive. Anyways hopefully I will know more on pairings in the coming chapters.

Lady Laran: thanks for saying so. Hopefully you will enjoy more of the story as it develops further.

Lese: Draco hit me upside the head and decided he and Harry need to be together LOL. Not sure who I want to pair Luna with just yet.

Chapter 2: The War of Wars

Harry leaned back in the pilot's couch in his modified XJ-wing that he was flying. The streaks of stars indicating the hyperspace he was in was mesmerizing and nearly lulled him into a meditative state. Normally he would not mind doing so, but his mind at the moment was going over what he had found out from his latest mission. He had taken a small recon mission for his father's people to one of the smaller systems just before one entered the Unknown Regions. There were only a few planets that orbited a dying sun, one that was barely able to support life. It was here though that he found two coral grow yards and a planet that had terraformed to suit the bloody Vong's needs. He had stayed near a moon, making sure that he was not seen as he sent out a few probe droids to try and get a closer look. These droids were unique in that they had synthskin over their round bodies so they could blend into the surroundings and not immediately be vaped by the Vong. Though it worked to an extent, the two droids were eventually 'eaten' by one of the fauna that the Vong used for their pain rituals. Harry grabbed his datapad and looked over what information he had been able to glean before the droids were taken out and found that it was not promising at all. Seemed the Vong have in fact found a way to expedite their terraforming and that could be bad news for the New Republic and if it ever came about the Unknown Regions where the Chiss and former Imperials lived.

Harry leaned his head back, closing his eyes as he heard a questioning warble come over the speakers in his cockpit. He opened one eye and saw the translated query from his droid pop up on his secondary screen. He chuckled softly at the questioning tone the query took.

"Twitch, we are heading home… well our secondary home for now that is. I think Luna and Draco could be back by now," he said knowing the droid would hear him.

Twitch questioned, 'Will Lily and Anakin be there?' the astromech droid asked.

"Depends on if they are with their grandfather, great grandparents, or their grandmother," he said with a smile, knowing that the twins that Luna had nearly two years prior were loved by all they came across, "I doubt they will keep them from you. The twins love you being around," he reassured his odd droid, "Wake me up 15 minutes before we are to leave hyperspace."

Whereas most will wipe memories clean every few years, Harry opted to let the droid keep it's memories and found that doing so gave it an odd personality of sorts. He closed his eyes as the droid warbled softly and then fell silent. He knew that he would be leaving hyperspace in about two hours and chose to take a small nap until he was alerted by his droid. Harry could feel the force moving around him, but something felt off… felt wrong about it. He tried to wake up, but was pulled deeper into the force. Soon the raven-haired young man found himself in a vision which was rare for him for he never was able to connect to the force this deeply before. It was something his mother and from what he understood his uncle Jacen could do. Harry focused on the images that were starting to form before him, he watched as a planet was invaded and another was nothing but flames. The loss of life, the despair and loss … all of it was eating away at the other. Harry could not tell when it would happen, or for that matter what planets the images were showing him. The vision was too obscure to really see anything, but then there was light… a hope there that he could feel if not really see. He tried to see through the blinding light to try and figure out just who it was but it was too hard to see through the whiteness. Harry tried to bring it into focus but then felt a sharp pain behind his eyes the vision began to fade. The other started with a groan as he woke up to a warble of concern from Twitch.

Harry looked over at the screen, rubbing one eye to clear it of the blurriness and sighed, "I am fine Twitch. Somehow I was pulled into a vision … I think… and woke up with a migraine. I will take something for it when we land." He said, "how long was I out?" he asked.

Another series of chirps and beeps came over 'We are 20 minutes from exit point' came the response.

"Well I suppose that's good. At least it was kind enough to keep me occupied until then" he said, a hint of sarcasm in his words.

Twitch made a comment 'the force is kind then?'

Harry blinked then laughed as he worked to get ready to revert to realspace, "I wish that were the case." He said, "Once we are back in real space scan for any hostiles. I am not taking any chances and seeing as I have not received any messages good or bad recently is worrisome." He told the droid.

Twitch warbled confirmation as Harry then adjusted his gloves and his helmet before he counted down to reemerge into real space. As soon as the streaks indicating hyperspace vanished the deep black of space began moving to take over his view through his windows. Harry looked down and saw a flashing indicator showing he had a message. He pulled it up and frowned as it was a data file instead of a voice or holo message. He uploaded the file as he flew towards the far side of the large moon where he knew the fleet was standing by, at least that was what he believed. Soon the file finished uploading and he looked it over then cursed, long and hard. Seemed the fleet had to pull out when a large fleet of Vong battlecruisers filled with coral skippers had come in. The fleet was not prepared for a full on fight with that many cruisers and skips. Harry flew towards the moon and frowned as he saw then that before the fleet had pulled out, there had been a fight and more than a few of their battleships had been destroyed before the fleet could retreat. Harry felt the void where the Vong should be and shuddered as he hated the way it made him feel… as if he had been plunged into an icy lake on Hoth and left there.

He looked down when Twitch warbled out something, "We are not going to engage them. But I want to see just why the Vong came into this particular system. There aren't any viable planets for them to either terraform or take over. Just a sun about to go into a supernova and a trio of dead moons and planets." He said to Twitch as he stayed in the shadow of the largest moon there, "Twitch do me a favor and scan the area. I am only picking up a handful of smaller cruisers there, not the armada that the message said was out here."

He began looking over the information and sighed as he finally found the coordinates of where the fleet had jumped to. He began inputting the information into the navicomputer and checked the radar to make sure he had not been spotted yet. Something did not feel right with how this group of Vong were behaving. It just did not seem to be the active search and destroy that normally came with any Vong insurgence. He then brought up two more probes and programmed them to observe and record anything happening in the region. He then shot them out and let them go about their programmed routines before he rechecked the coordinates.

"Twitch ready?" he asked his droid and at the warbled response he then headed back towards the jump point, taking the long way to get there.

Harry was tense as he moved through the empty expanse of space, hoping his luck held out and that he would not be spotted by any of the nearby Vong ships. Harry frowned though as he was not spotted, which was good yet also disturbing. The Vong were always hyperaware of their surroundings and for some reason he was able to sneak past them without so much of a single skip coming after him. Soon he was back in hyperspace and sighed as he asked Twitch to give him the information that it had scanned. Harry began looking through that information, knowing he was at least a couple hours from where the rest of the fleet was stationed… at least that is what he is hoping. He looked over the data collected and frowned at what he was finding.

"Twitch are you certain about these readings?" he asked his droid.

Beeps and chirps came 'yes.' Was all the response he got.

""if this is the case, why did the fleet leave the system. This is saying that those Vong ships are dead." He said with a frown, "I will have to bring this up to Luna, mum and dad when I get there." He said and settled back in the pilot's couch, "Wake me up when we are 15 minutes out again" he said, closing his eyes after Twitch warbled an OK.

Draco paced the floor of the family suite he stayed in with his godfather when he was off duty, a frown marring his noble features, "He's late. He has not checked in and now he has missed his window." He said as he continued pacing.

Severus looked up from the medical reports he was reviewing, rolling his eyes at what he heard and saw from his godson, "Draco sit down and relax. Harrison only missed it by an hour. It is not like he is late by days," he told the blond pilot and strategist.

Draco looked over, giving a weak glare, "Harry is never late. At least not without letting us know." He said as he turned to face Severus, "Did they even send the information that we had to pull out?" he asked.

Severus sighed, setting the file sheets down that he had been looking over, "General Antilles did so," he said as he moved to his feet, heading for the kitchen to prepare two cups of tea, "But he could only send a data packet seeing as he did not want the information to be intercepted by the Yuuhzan Vong."

Draco sat down at the island that separated the living quarters from the kitchen area, "What…What if he didn't get it until he got into that system? What if he was injured or … or worse?" he asked.

Severus groaned silently at the way his godson was behaving like a love sick teenager, "We would know. His mother and Luna would have sensed it nearly immediately if he had been either injured or … or killed" he said, pouring hot water over the tea leaves and letting them steep.

Draco winced as he knew that despite having magic, he was not able to actually use the force, "I am just worried is all." He said, "When the Vong had come into the system in such force, it was as if I was looking at our own death staring at us." Draco commented, "When we pulled out since that system had not true military capabilities something felt wrong. We were not pursued unlike other battles we have been involved in."

Severus set a cup down before the young man and frowned some at hearing this, "it was strange and it is being looked into" he told his godson, "And you worrying needlessly at this time is not going to change anything. I know it is your day off perhaps you should go and visit Luna and the twins."

Draco held the cup between his hands and paused with it nearly to his lips, "are you saying that because I truly should, or are you trying to get rid of me?" he asked.

Severus chuckled at how astute the other could be, "Both actually," he said to him, "but this will also take your mind off Harrison not being here."

Draco shook his head and smiled, "I get the hint uncle" he said as he then finished his tea, "I will see you tonight for dinner then. I believe we are to meet at the Solo-Fel's tonight correct?"

Severus took the cups to the sink and set them into it to be washed later, "If they are on leave yes. I have not heard otherwise but things change easily. And with Jaina once again playing the part of the Trickster Goddess her squadron could be called out at any point in time."

"I know uncle. I will let you know if it is still happening," he said as he grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair, "if you hear anything about Harrison, comm me?"

"Of course silly child, now go on," he said as he pointed to the door.

Draco fled before his uncle decided to hex him into oblivion for bothering him with his worry. The blond pilot sighed as he walked down the halls heading for Luna's quarters to see if the blond was in or not. He paused outside the door then rang the bell. He heard twin shouts and shook his head as he heard twin shouts and thundering feet heading for the door. This was followed by a soft yet authoritative voice telling the children to stop and sit down. Soon the door opened and showed Luna there with a gentle smile playing upon her lips. Behind her sitting on the couch were the twins that were monsters when awake and angels when sleeping. He could see them barely able to contain their excitement as they basically vibrated with the need to run towards the door.

Luna stepped to the side in silent invitation, "Severus kick you out?" she inquired as she smiled, "Lily, Anakin you may get up if you walk and don't run to meet your uncle Draco" she said, "If you are going to behave like wild animals I will treat you as such"

Lily pouted as her brother hopped up then drug her behind him, "mama, we are not wild animals" the two, nearly three year old said.

Draco chuckled as he picked the pair up into his arms and oomphed, "you two are heavy. Have you been eating rock cakes again?"

Anakin pouted and giggled, "Nyun-huh." he said, "we not heavy. We light" he said, his speech pattern not as smooth as his twin sister.

"Draco sit down before you end up hurting yourself" she said as she headed into the kitchen area, "I will prepare snacks."

Draco moved to the couch and set the pair down before sitting down as well. He then smiled as the two children curled up next to him and grinned. He laughed as he hugged them close and glanced towards the kitchen before grabbing the remote to turn on the Holo for the children.

"Do not corrupt my children," the young woman cautioned from the kitchen, "So what caused Severus to kick you out of the apartment this time?" she asked.

"Me worrying about Harrison and the fact that he is late and he is never late." he said with a small frown.

Lily looked up at her uncle Draco, canting her head to the side like a feline, "uncle Hawwy is missing?" she asked.

Luna rolled her eyes as she set the plate of sweets down with juice, "No sweetie, your uncle Harry is just fine I am sure." she said.

Draco nodded his head, "exactly as your mother said. He is just fine I am sure."

Anakin reached for a cookie and tried to shove the entire thing into his mouth at once. He grinned through the cookie, leaving crumbs on his and Draco's laps. The young man shook his head and brushed the crumbs off, then reached over to hand a cookie to the little girl. He watched Luna and noticed she did not seem worried so perhaps his own worry over Harrison was not warranted.

"He will be home soon." she said suddenly as she felt Draco's gaze on her, "And when he gets back just go and confess to him already. If you keep tiptoeing around you will miss your chance" she cautioned him.

Draco blushed, "I...don't know what you mean," he said, "besides I thought he liked you like that," he said.

Luna laughed softly at this, "He sees me as a sister nothing more. He feels he has to protect myself and my children but nothing romantic there."

"Really? I mean… it is part of why I never said anythign to him." he said, "I am so stupid."

Lily poked her uncle in the side, "Stupid is a bad word" she said, "Mama… uncle Draco said a bad word. He shouldn't get a cookie!"

Luna laughed softly as she picked her daughter up and held her, "Hmmm… you are right. He did say a bad word and he should get any cookies" she waved her hand and the cookie Draco was about to eat floated from his fingers.

"Oi… no using the force against me." he said with a pout then frowned as he heard his comm go off. He bit back the curse he wanted to use as he answered it.

::Jedi Solo-Fel has returned. He is requesting your presence as well as the other commanders as soon as possible:: came the voice over the link.

Luna smiled, "go on. You can update me later. I will head over to Severus' place later for dinner. Something tells me that dinner tonight will be postponed." she said.

Draco gave each of the children a hug and kiss before he did the same to Luna, "I will let you know what is happening once I know" he told her then headed for the door.

Soon the young man was hurrying down the halls towards the war room where he guessed Harrison would have had everyone meet. Whatever it was he found out, it was not good and in this war that was never a good thing. He stepped into the room and stopped seeing everyone there with rank and even some that were just grunts. Harrison was over by the panel working on something as Jagged stood there frowning. He moved towards the holotable that took up the center of the room and waited, listening to the whispers of why everyone was called there. There were quite a few theories that were flying around, but nothing definitive. It didn't take long before the young man at the center of the meeting turned to focus on everyone there.

"The fleet you fled from is gone," he said causing many a confused look, "When I arrived I received the message that the fleet had to retreat due to a large amount of Vong warships and cruisers with skips. But when I headed for the jump point that would lead me here, I became suspicious. I am never that lucky to not get involved in a fire fight with a group of skips, but somehow I escaped unscathed. When I sent out drones the information I received in return was disconcerting."

"How so?" asked one commander, "If you escaped it just meant you were not in their line of sight."

Harry sighed, "as much as I would like to believe that, I know for a fact that I was putting out enough energy that at least a small group of Skips would have come to investigate. None came."

Another spoke up, asking the question everyone had, "What did you find out then?"

"The fleet of Vong were deceased." he said simply, "I do not know what caused the death of such a fleet, but something felt wrong. I suggest sending a group back to try and gain access to one of the cruisers or battleships to gather information. With such a large fleet having gone silent, I am sure the Vong will send out their own ships to find out why." he said.

"This is good then. If there is something out there that can take out battalions of the Vong then we should be celebrating," A female pilot said.

Jaina leveled a look upon the pilot as she spoke, "We do not know what caused the death and Commander Solo-Fel is right in that we need a recon mission. If this is more than just a Vong killer then we may have an issue that could be worse than the very enemy we currently have."

Jagged Fel stepped forward, "I suggest a team of scientists as well as a squadron of fighters for protection," he said, "Lieutenant Black, will your squadron be able to head out under the leadership of Commander Solo-Fel?" he inquired.

Usually Harry would go out with his own squadron of jedi fighters, but most were on their own missions when the Grandmaster Jedi Skywalker requested they do so. Draco looked to Harrison then the general. He knew his own squadron was there and on leave as well, so they would be well rested for the potential fight ahead.

"We are ready and will follow the command of Commander Solo-Fel," Draco said.

"Then you have two hours. There will be a ship that will take your fighters as well as a mobile lab to the last coordinates of the fleet." he said, "Everyone else will stay alert, all leave has been cancelled until further notice. I want every squadron ready to launch if needed. The commanders will send out messages to other fleets to prepare them as well." Jagged looked to everyone there, "you have your orders, dismissed."

The war room emptied out quickly, leaving only a Jaina and Jagged there, a solemn look upon their faces as this could mean worse than the Vong's threat.


End file.
